


Brighter than the Sun

by pastlink



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, MarkOlli, One Shot, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlink/pseuds/pastlink
Summary: Summer Prompt: SunburnAfter a day at the beach, Olli has a bad sunburn.(Marko's POV)
Relationships: Marko Saaresto/Olli Tukiainen, Olli Tukiainen/Marko Saaresto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Brighter than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo my second PotF fic. Can you tell already who my OTP is? eheheh...

“My, what pale skin you have!”   
“The better to blind you with!”

We both laughed at that. It was one of the first very sunny, boiling summer days of the year, and you had called me proposing to go swimming in a nearby lake. The suggestion couldn’t have been more welcome, as I was sweating in my flat and longed to get out. So a little while later, we met up at the lake and were getting undressed before splashing in. That’s when I made the joke, because after a long and dark winter here in Helsinki, your naturally pale skin was truly almost paper white.

We spent the afternoon at the lake, swimming and laying on the rocky beach, joking around, and just enjoying the beautiful day. When nearing dinner time, the heat was fortunately starting to let off a bit. I suggested we go get some groceries, then cook at my place, so as to end the day on a pleasant note. After agreeing, you put your clothes on again, but as you pulled your t-shirt over your back, I noticed you wince.  
“Owww, my back hurts!”  
“Turn around, let me see.”

As you turned your back towards me, I could see that your skin was bright red, all-over. I guess we should have been more careful applying sunscreen, as you had the worst sunburn ever.  
“Ooh my poor man, I’m afraid your ghostly white skin has turned lobster-red. We’ll get you some lotion at the store, otherwise you’re gonna suffer.”

And so we did. We bought groceries and a bottle of aloe to soothe your burned skin. When we got home, you asked if I could apply it for you, as you couldn’t very well reach your back. As you took off your t-shirt once again, more gingerly this time, I opened the bottle of lotion and squeezed some onto my palm, and approached.  
“Careful, this is gonna be cold”

And as I put my hands on your shoulders, you did seize up for a moment, but then relaxed again under my touch and the cool, soothing lotion. I worked my way all over your shoulders, your neck, and down your back, over every freckle and counting every mole. It had been awhile since last time I touched you, my hands were hungry for the feeling of you. We’ve always been somewhat more than friends, when the time was right, and it felt right to me in that moment.

I could tell you were having similar feelings, as your head lolled a bit to the side, your eyes were closed, and the corners of your lips were curved up in a small, sweet smile. I wrapped my arms around your torso, spreading some lotion over your lower abdomen, and as I nestled my head in the crook of your neck, I whispered:  
“What do you say we postpone dinnertime?”

To which you simply nodded and hummed your agreement, and as I kissed your neck, your hum turned into a soft moan...


End file.
